


Leave Your Mark

by thatnerdemily



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Humor, M/M, Warlock Marks (Shadowhunter Chronicles)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemily/pseuds/thatnerdemily
Summary: Lorenzo is finally going to take the dive and reveal his warlock mark to Andrew after a much needed talk with Magnus.





	Leave Your Mark

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a standalone, but for the full effect I recommend reading To Trust Someone Else.  
> Also, for this fic to make sense, i have to tell you a hc I have for Reyhill. Andrew calls Lorenzo all of the nicknames he can think of, Lo, Ren, Renzo, Lor, Rey, Zo. Lorenzo hates them all because he likes to think his name is dignified. Well, he hates them all except one.

When Andrew’s phone chimed a few minutes before his shift was over at the Institute, he instantly knew who the message was from. Lorenzo was nothing if not attentive to Andrew’s whereabouts throughout the day. It was something Andrew had taken a bit to get used to after he’d gotten serious with the other man. Lorenzo would send him messages right before his shift, telling him to stay safe. He’d get messages throughout the day, random thoughts the other man had or complaints about a client. They always left a smile on Andrew’s face. Before the end of shift, Lorenzo would let him know when he was going to be home so that Andrew could make his way over to his apartment, which had been routine at this point in their relationship. This day was no different.

After introducing himself at the wedding, Andrew learned many things about Lorenzo. The cute man from across the aisle turned out to be a fantastic dancer. On top of that, he was great with kids. The fact that he was a warlock just made him more interesting to the shadowhunter. It was popular belief after his less-than-friendly reaction to Magnus living at the Institute, that Andrew wasn’t a fan of downworlders but that couldn’t be farther from the truth. While he didn’t think he’d ever feel the way he did for a warlock, he didn’t ever discount the way that love worked. He was in love with a warlock. He was in love with Lorenzo. And all he wanted to do after a hard day at the Institute was cuddle up on the couch at his boyfriend’s apartment and listen to the record player Lorenzo rarely ever turned off.

Andrew stepped through the front doors of Lorenzo’s building, feeling the wards accepting his presence. He could feel the cool touch of Lorenzo’s magic assessing him before the warmth of the apartment hallway engulfed him once more. He knocked on the front door twice then paused, knocking once more. They’d made up this knock as a joke when Andrew first starting coming to Lorenzo’s apartment. If he knocked three times then paused then once, Lorenzo knew he was here for shadowhunter business. It made things a bit fun and the routine stuck with them.

“Lo?” Andrew shouted through the apartment. The lack of music playing from the record player surprised him, but not as much as the swearing coming from Lorenzo’s apothecary. Since Andrew knew better than to interrupt, he slid off his jacket and shoes, taking it upon himself to throw his favorite record in the player. The slow rhythm of “I Can’t Help Falling in Love With You” filled the room as Andrew lowered himself on the couch, his head resting on the pillow. He didn’t realize he’d fallen asleep until he felt a soft kiss to his forehead. A soft smile found its way to his lips as his eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the dim lighting. When he saw Lorenzo leaning over him, he smiled wider, reaching a hand out to run his fingers along his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Rough day?” Lorenzo asked, picking up Andrew’s legs and taking their spot on the couch. He plopped them back down, lightly massaging the soles of Andrew’s feet earning a soft groan from the other man. Andrew nodded slowly, stretching his arms over his head and a yawn ripped from his lips.

“Normal day. Isabelle is kicking our asses lately. We all thought Alec was a handful as Head but Izzy is giving him a run for his money.” Andrew sighed, covering his face with his hands as he felt his body relaxing into Lorenzo’s touch. He removed his hands to place them on the back of his head, lifting it up so he could connect eyes with his boyfriend. “But, I’m here. You said you wanted to have a special night, so I’m wide awake and ready for anything.” Lorenzo laughed at the implications of his words, raising his eyebrows at the other man. Andrew just wiggled his in return, sitting up so he could press a small kiss to Lorenzo’s lips.

“I actually wanted to… Well… I went to Alicante today.” Andrew tilted his head in interest, his eyes widening only slightly. He knew that Lorenzo contacted Magnus every once in a while, but there wasn’t an impending disaster he knew about that constituted a visit. He could sense the nervousness radiating from his partner from the way he was wringing his hands and how he apparently found a very interesting spot on the coffee table.

“Hey, is everything okay? A visit to the High Warlock of Alicante is a pretty big deal.” Lorenzo nodded, forcing his hands apart and his eyes to lock on Andrew’s.

“A visit to the High Warlock, yes. But I was visiting Magnus. As a… friend?” The words came out as a question and Andrew chuckled a bit, inching just a little closer to his boyfriend.

“And why were you visiting your _friend_?” Andrew inquired, suddenly feeling like Lorenzo’s nervousness was burrowing itself into his body. He grabbed Lorenzo’s hands which felt a bit different than they had a few minutes prior. When Lorenzo looked down, Andrew followed his gaze and his eyes caught a glimpse at his boyfriend’s warlock mark. He gasped, taken aback at the trust Lorenzo had just imparted in him. He ran his fingers lightly over the scales that replaced Lorenzo’s skin, his fingers brushing the back of his hands and up his arms.

Without meaning to, a bubble of laughter escaped from Andrew’s lips. Andrew’s laughter usually had Lorenzo giggling along, but this time his heart broke at the sound. The instant Andrew saw the hurt on Lorenzo’s face, he let go of the other man’s hands to cover his mouth. The laughter kept falling out and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

“I should have known this was a bad idea.” Lorenzo attempted to glamour his scales once more, but the agony rushing through his body was enough to make him lose control. “That you were just another shadowhunter who could never accept a _vile_ warlock like me.” Andrew shook his head roughly as Lorenzo stood up, his magic shooting out and cracking the frame of one of his paintings. Andrew winced, an action that did not go unnoticed by Lorenzo. “Now you’re scared of me? Give me some credit, Andrew. I’d never hurt someone I love even if they have hurt me.” Andrew stood up, throwing caution to the wind as he grabbed his boyfriend’s hand. The cool magic instantly calming at Andrew’s touch.

“Lorenzo, I have to explain!” Before he could say another word, Lorenzo was attempting to pull his hand away. Andrew sighed heavily, drawing Lorenzo into his arms and taking his face in his hands. “You were a chameleon!” The warlock’s magic immediately ceased all movement, a look of mortification crossing Lorenzo’s face.

“I… Who told you that?” Lorenzo snapped, eyes widening as an amused smile found its way back to Andrew’s lips.

“The King of Edom and his warlock son turned the High Warlock of Brooklyn into a chameleon and you thought the Head of Security of the New York Institute wouldn’t hear about it?” Lorenzo sighed, looking down at their feet. Andrew stroked his thumbs across Lorenzo’s cheeks, still peppered with scales. He took a moment to absorb the new sensation across his fingertips, his eyes scanning over every inch of exposed skin.

Lorenzo looked up and asked with a slight bitterness to his tone, “Are you going to explain the laughter now that I’m calm.” Andrew chuckled, tilting his head at his boyfriend.

“Asmodeus turned you into a chameleon and your warlock mark is scales. You have to see the humor in that… Did he do that on purpose? Or was is just coincidence?” Andrew let out a grunt as Lorenzo shoved his shoulder, turning quickly away from his boyfriend. Andrew promptly placed himself back in front of Lorenzo, noting the fact his glamour was back up. He sighed, holding onto Lorenzo’s shoulders tightly.

“Maybe you should go, Andrew…” The words sounded too rigid to Andrew, so he leaned in and place his forehead on Lorenzo’s. He felt his boyfriend’s shoulders relax at the new connection and took a deep breath, trying to think of the right words to say.

“Ren, I don’t care what your warlock mark is. I didn’t start this relationship without knowing we were going to have our differences.” Lorenzo peeked back up to meet Andrew’s eyes, a small smile crossing his lips at the love he saw in them. Andrew smiled back, placing a soft kiss on Lorenzo’s lips. “Show me them again.” Without hesitation, Lorenzo dropped his glamour, his yellow toned scales shining through.

Andrew took a step back to absorb the sight before him. He’d known from his studies as a shadowhunter and from Alec that warlock marks were easily hidden and not often shown except to those a warlock trusted. He couldn’t believe that he had gained that much trust from Lorenzo. He gazed over every inch of exposed skin, yearning to reach out and touch. As his hands made movements to do so, he paused, looking up at Lorenzo for confirmation. Lorenzo nodded his head, his heart bursting a little bit more at the silent question. Andrew stroked his fingertips over the smooth scales located on the back of Lorenzo’s hands, gasping at the new sensation. He slowly brought Lorenzo’s hand up to place it on his face, taking a small step closer. Andrew closed his eyes, letting Lorenzo’s fingers stroke down his cheek to cup his jaw.

Before he could open his eyes, Lorenzo slid a hand to the back of his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. This one was like no other to Andrew. He felt like he was kissing Lorenzo for the first time. This was the real Lorenzo. This was all of Lorenzo, warlock mark and all. He vaguely registered the new feeling of scaled lips against his before Lorenzo’s tongue slid across his own. A small moan left Andrew’s lips as he wrapped his arms more securely around his boyfriend’s waist. He pulled away for a moment, his eyes opening to meet Lorenzo’s.

“So… These scales. Are they all over your body?” Andrew asked, tilting his head to the side as Lorenzo kissed his way down his neck. Lorenzo chuckled, nipping at Andrew’s ear lightly before whispering huskily.

“Why don’t you find out?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this. Please leave kudos and comments if you did and follow me on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/)  
> AND AS ALWAYS, thank you to my wonderful beta and parabatai. Follow her [here](https://schmicosmalec.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
